One Wrong Turn On Bourbon
One Wrong Turn On Bourbon'https://twitter.com/TheOriginalsOZ/status/890901366981316608 is the second episode of the fifth season of ''The Originals and the eighty-first episode of the series overall. Summary '''THE RETURN TO NEW ORLEANS — When a mysterious disappearance brings Klaus back to New Orleans, Hope looks forward to the prospect of seeing her father again. However, when the dark magic that had been keeping them apart begins to manifest in dangerous ways across the city, Vincent turns to Ivy for guidance about what it may mean. Elsewhere, Marcel returns to New Orleans amidst increased tensions between the supernatural factions, while Freya makes a decision about her future with Keelin. Finally, Roman's surprise visit to the Mikaelson compound forces Hope to reveal some dark truths about her family. Josh also appears. http://www.ksitetv.com/the-originals/the-originals-photos-one-wrong-turn-on-bourbon/174995/ Plot Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson (credit only) *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner (credit only) *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson *Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza Recurring Cast *Christina Moses as Keelin Guest Cast *Jedidiah Goodacre as Roman *Nadine Lewington as Greta Sienna *Torrance Coombs as Declan *Shiva Kalaiselvan as Ivy *Alexis Louder as Lisina Co-Starring *Nicholas Alexander as Henry Benoit Trivia * Antagonist: Body Count Continuity *The Hollow was indirectly mentioned. She was last seen possessing Hope in The Feast of All Sinners. *Poppy was mentioned. She was last seen in Where You Left Your Heart. *Hayley was mentioned. She was last seen in Where You Left Your Heart. *Kol was indirectly mentioned. He was last seen in Where You Left Your Heart. *Elijah was indirectly mentioned. He was last seen in Where You Left Your Heart. *Rebekah was mentioned. She was last seen in Where You Left Your Heart. *Ansel was indirectly mentioned. He was last seen in Chasing the Devil’s Tail. *Mikael was indirectly mentioned. He was last seen in I Hear You Knocking as a flashback and hallucination. *Finn was indirectly mentioned. He was last seen in Behind the Black Horizon. *Sabine Laurent was mentioned. She was last seen in Le Grand Guignol. *Céleste Dubois was indirectly mentioned as she was possessing Sabine's body when she did the pregnancy spell. She was last seen as a spirit in From a Cradle to a Grave. *Aiden was mentioned. He was last seen as a corpse in City Beneath The Sea. *Nick was mentioned. He was last seen in City Beneath The Sea. *Aurora de Martel was mentioned. Her body was last seen in Give 'Em Hell Kid. *Cami was mentioned. She was last seen as a hallucination in No Quarter. *Lizzie Saltzman was mentioned. She was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic on . *Alaric Saltzman was mentioned. He was last seen in The Feast of All Sinners. Locations Behind the Scenes Cultural References *"One Wrong Turn On Bourbon" is a verse from 's song . Quotes |-|Promo= |-|Trailer= |-|Scene= |-|Inside clip= Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 5x02 Promo "One Wrong Turn On Bourbon" (HD) Season 5 Episode 2 Promo The Originals One Wrong Turn On Bourbon Trailer The CW The Originals One Wrong Turn on Bourbon Scene The CW The Originals Inside One Wrong Turn on Bourbon The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 5x02 One Wrong Turn on Bourbon-Roman-Hope.jpg 5x02 One Wrong Turn on Bourbon-Hope-Roman.jpg 5x02 One Wrong Turn on Bourbon-Marcel 1.jpg 5x02 One Wrong Turn on Bourbon-Greta.jpg 5x02 One Wrong Turn on Bourbon-Marcel 2.jpg 5x02 One Wrong Turn on Bourbon-Josh.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= References See also Category:The Originals Season Five Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Flashback episodes